


Moving on

by orphan_account



Series: A day in the life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Castiel was hurting. He'd never felt this pain. Three years of being together just for Dean to throw it away. 

He could take not spending so much time together, maybe even less of the public displays of affection, but this? No. He couldn't handle it. 

He'd heard the rumors at school that Dean, his boyfriend, and Zoë, one of the most popular girls in school, were messing around. Of course he didn't believe it, until he saw for himself 

Dean had been acting really distant lately and Cas couldn't figure out why. Cas texted Dean and asked him if he was home. No response which is odd for Dean considering he always has his phone with him. 

Cas decided to visit his boyfriend. Sam, his boyfriends baby brother, who was too tall for his own good answered the door. 

"Hey Sam. Is Dean home?" Cas asked. 

"No. He went out." "His car is right there though" "Well he went out with dad"

Of course Cas wasn't stupid. Sam was covering for Dean. 

"OK. Well tell him I stopped-"

"Oh God, Dean, don't stop"

Cas would recognize that voice anywhere. He pushed past Sam, descended up the stairs to the room he knew better than his own. He opened the door and there on the bed was his boyfriend naked, along with an equally naked Zoë. 

"You know I didn't want to believe it but I guess this is what happens when you put love and trust into a guy who is notorious for being a player. Thanks for letting me find out this way, Dean." Cas' usually deep and gravelly voice wavered with sadness and hurt. 

"Cas, wait baby, wait" Dean pleaded. 

"Why? Three years, Dean. Three freaking years? You were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything. Well you can have her. Goodbye."

With that Cas left. Left everything, his home, his life, everything. He was accepted into Dartmouth, he left Kansas and went there without taking a second chance. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but he needed a fresh start. 

He missed Dean everyday. Eventually he got over it. He moved on. 

He met Simon Urich, a French architect, they were together for ten years before he sadly passed away. They had two children, Irecabeth James Urich and Tarrant Richards Urich. 

It eventually became too hard for Cas to live in a place without his family after his husbands death, he decided to move back to Kansas and live with his parents. 

He enrolled his children into Lawrence junior high, found a job at the local college teaching English. 

He finally felt like his life was getting better until it wasn't. 

 

 

"Dad, this is Harrison, can me and Iris go to his house today? Please?" Tarrant asked. 

"OK, I'll drive you over there. Harrison, do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please. My dad is working but my grandma is home." "OK. No problem. Let's go."

With that they all piled into Cas' Rover. 

"Harrison, I need your address."

"It's 813 South Planes Dr."

Crap. Cas didn't think he'd ever hear that address again. So many memories of that house came flooding back. 

"Daddy, are you OK? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine Iris. Well it looks like we're here"

 

 

 

"Castiel Novak, oh my it's been what twenty years since I've seen you? My goodness. Look how handsome you are"

"Hi Mrs. Winchester. How are you and Paul doing?"

Harrison looked from Tarrant, to Irecabeth, to his grandmother, to Cas. 

"You guys know each other?" 

"Cas here used to date your dad Harry. Until the day when. Oh well it's honestly none of my business. Come in. Catch me up on life" 

All three kids went and played outside. 

Cas told Julie about Simon, Dartmouth, missing Dean, all the letters he received from Dean. Finally after two hours of talking, Cas heard that familiar engine. 

"Mom, I'm home. Did you pick up Harry from school? I went to go pick him up and his teacher said he rode home with friends. I didn't give him permission."

"Dean, dear we have guests."

"Right. Sorry. Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Castiel Urich"

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

Twenty years and he is still the most beautiful person Dean has ever seen. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" 

"Yes just hang on. Let me check on my children." Cas went outside and called for Irecabeth and Tarrant. He told them that he was going to have a talk with Harrison's dad. 

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt and I'm -"

"So you meant to sleep with her? You just didn't want me to know and then have your brother keep look out for you? Classic Dean. The only thing I want to know is why?"

"I was scared. You got into Dartmouth and I was going to be stuck here. You were meant to be somebody. I work as a mechanic taking care of my son after his mom decided that parenthood wasn't for her. I had to move in with my parents because I lost my home. I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore."

"So cheating on me with Zoë is justified because you were scared? Well guess what Dean. I was scared too. How do you think it feels to hear rumors that your boyfriend and the most popular girl in school are sleeping together? That hurt. I had so much faith in you and you ruined that. I wouldn't have stopped loving you if you hadn't cheated."

"I'm so sorry Cas. I am so freaking sorry. I'm sure your husband will be expecting you home soon, yeah."

"Simon died four years ago. It's just me and the kids. It got too hard that I had to move back in with my parents."

"Cas, can we just try and make this work? Please?"

"You can start by taking me to dinner and don't ever cheat on me again. You know. My mom always said, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.' don't fool me again Dean."

"I won't. You know I never stopped loving you."

"Me either Dean me either"

 


End file.
